1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a serpentine-type merchandise storing and dispensing column used for an automatic vending machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional serpentine-type merchandise storing and dispensing column used in an automatic vending machine has a pair of opposing, generally vertically disposed wave-formed walls. The serpentine space between the wave-formed walls constitutes the space for storing the merchandise such as canned or bottled drinks. The merchandise is supplied from the top opening of the serpentine space and dispensed from its bottom opening, piece by piece, as the customer operates the vending machine.
Japanese published patent application, 58-16519, published Mar. 31, 1983, which is owned by the assignee of the present invention, discloses such a serpentine-type merchandise storing and dispensing column. In this disclosure, two sets of arcuate boards are disposed in succession generally vertically, opposing each other, in a staggered arrangement so that a serpentine space is formed between the two sets of the arcuate boards. Both the top edges and the bottom edges of the arcuate boards are fixedly supported. An improvement in this disclosure is that at least one vertical set of the arcuate boards is made horizontally movable towards or away from the other set so that the serpentine space therebetween may be narrowed or widened, respectively, to adjust to the size of the merchandise.
One of the problems pertaining to a conventional serpentine-type merchandise storing and dispensing column is the fact that the customer hears an unpleasant rattling sound from inside the vending machine as a piece of the merchandise is dispensed from the machine and the remaining pieces descend in the serpentine space, colliding with each other and/or with the wave-formed walls. Similar undesirable sound is created when the merchandise is supplied into the machine.
Another problem pertaining to a conventional serpentine-type merchandise storing and dispensing column is that a tendency of sticking of the merchandise to the arcuate boards, particularly when the vending machine is of a refrigerated type.